


(un)deadly serious

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Immortality, M/M, Vampire Castiel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got to choose something, and it's not like he can say choosing Cas was all that difficult, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)deadly serious

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #16: Vampires

“So, when’re you gonna Turn me?” Dean murmured into the dark, eyes remaining unopened as he continued to float slowly down from the high Cas’ feeding always slipped him into. Cas’ nose was tucked against his neck, against the smooth stretch of skin that had only minutes ago been pricked and bleeding. In this state Dean could feel everything intensely – every puff of Cas’ breath against his throat, the warmth of the blanket pulled over him, the softness of the pillow beneath his head.

Cas hummed, the vibration of it rippling over Dean’s skin. “Soon.”

“You always say that,” Dean huffed, shivering as some wayward draft ghosted over his skin and raised goosebumps in its wake. Cas was quick to shuck the blankets higher, vigilant of the fact that feeding left Dean temporarily without the ability to conserve warmth.

“Yes, well . . .” Cas nosed up under his ear, pressing gentle kisses, and Dean resisted the urge to giggle; that area of skin was more ticklish than erogenic. Cas probably meant to distract him, and Dean let him have it for a few moments, before pointedly nudging him back with a weak hand. “I just think it would be better to wait a while.”

Dean snorted, turning on his side so he could stick his face in Cas’ neck instead. There was little warmth to be found there, but Dean was always comforted by his lover’s nearness and the strange, lethargic heartbeat beneath his ear. “Wait for what? For me to be _absolutely_ sure? It’s been almost ten years, Cas.”

“I know.” Cas pulled him closer, burying his face in the crown of Dean’s head. “But immortality is a serious matter, Dean. It would mean outliving every person you love, over and over.”

And it wasn’t like Dean hadn’t been stewing in that since this whole thing first started. The thought of outliving S _ammy,_ outliving Jess – and their kids, and their _kids’_ kids, and so on – was painful on the best of days. But at the same time, the thought of dying while Cas carried on, alone, was even more devastating. Dean wanted to be with Cas, plain and simple; he’d already talked about it at length with Sam, and any disagreements they had on the matter had no way of being resolved.

“Already know all that,” Dean whispered. “Still wanna do it. You’re not gonna change my mind.”

The vampire heaved a sigh, fingertips playing with the hair at Dean’s nape. “Then I suppose it really will be soon. It can be your birthday present.”

“Wow, way to dodge getting me that puppy I wanted, Cas.”

“You hate dogs,” Cas said, confused.

Dean just chuckled, rising to peck a quick, happy kiss to Cas’ surprised lips. 


End file.
